Falling in love
by TemporaryInsanity6
Summary: Dos almas de atracción mutua. Dos corazones latiendo por el otro. Dos chicas que se aman. El amor de Naomi y Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily POV:**

El sol que entraba por la ventana me despertó. Katie aun dormía, así que me tocaría a mi levantarla. Antes de eso, me quede observándola minuciosamente, ¿cómo podíamos parecernos tanto físicamente y luego ser tan diferentes?

Yo siempre había sido su reflejo, o mejor dicho, su sombra. Katie era, aunque fuéramos gemelas, la mas guapa, extremada, con mas estilo y la que se llevaba a todos los chicos. Por lo contario, yo pasaba mas bien desapercibida. Para los chicos solo era "la hermana de Katie", auque eso no me importaba realmente, tenia mas cosas de las que preocuparme, como mis padres. Se llevarían una gran decepción cuando se enteraran de que nunca traía novios a casa porque no los tenía y, además, me gustaban las chicas.

- Katie, despierta – dije al fin alzándome – hoy saldré antes -

Ella asintió debajo de la sabana y empecé a prepararme para ir al instituto.

Asistí a las dos primeras clases con parsimonia, desganada, Salí a mitad de la clase de física para ir al baño y entonces la vi, vi a Naomi, la chica mas guapa del instituto y, probablemente, del mundo. Parecía que se había caído, pero tardé en reaccionar. Sus grandes ojos azules hipnotizaban, ella me miraba algo perpleja. Me limité a llevarla a la enfermería, apoyada en mi hombro para que no perdiera el equilibrio. La enfermera, la señora Bellington, se ausentaba en ese momento, así que decidí esperar con ella.

- Gracias por traerme – masculló entre diente.

- No hay de que, Naomi - sonreí.

- Bueno, pero gracias de todas formas. Emily, ya puedes volver a clase si quieres, puedo esperar sola –

¿Sabia mi nombre? La verdad es que no me hubiera extrañado que me hubiera llamado "hermana de Katie".

- No, esperaré aquí, luego puedo acompañarte a casa si quieres – ofrecí, me moría de ganas de entablar conversación con ella y conocerla mas. Quien sabe si en un futuro podríamos llegar a ser amigas.

- Si te hace ilusión … - resopló – Emily, una pregunta, ¿por qué me miras tanto? Ya sabes que lo que dice tu hermana no es verdad, ¿no? –

- Lo se – admití tras una pausa – entonces, ese beso no te gusto, ¿no? – inquirí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Para mi, sin embargo, aquel beso fue importante. Era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, y además me gustaba. Estaba loca por Naomi y anhelaba tenerla a mi lado. Éramos polos opuestos, pero se supone que los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?

Naomi y yo apenas teníamos relación. Ella era bastante independiente, pero a veces salía con Freddie, JJ, Pandora y el resto del grupo. Yo solía salir con mi hermana, sus novios y los amigos de sus novios. Aun así, de vez en cuando, coincidíamos en algunas fiestas. Me encantaba verla fuera del instituto, siempre iba tan coqueta y arreglada que me sonrojaba el puro hecho de verla.

"Pobre Katie, y ella buscándome novios a tutiplén …"

Este último pensamiento que tuve me hizo bastante gracia.

- ¿Qué te hace gracia? – pregunto Naomi.

- Nada, solo pensaba –

Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

Podía notar la tensión que flotaba en el aire como una nube infiltrándose en todos nuestros recobijos corporales y, causando así, la inmovilidad total de nuestros músculos.

**Naomi**** POV:**

Nunca pensé que se pudiera estar tan a gusto e incomoda a la vez, me empezaba a gustar la presencia de Emily hasta que salió el tema del beso. Me preguntó sobre ese suceso y yo, claramente, intenté responder de manera que ella no notara el sexo que me atraía, aunque claro, gracias a Katie, ya lo sabía mejor el instituto que yo misma.

En la enfermería reinaba el silencio. Yo mantenía una apariencia algo fría, me daba miedo abrirme a alguien y, aun mas, si ese alguien era Emily. Emily seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios, era tan adorable. De pronto, mientras observaba minuciosamente su sonrisa, Emily mordió levemente su labio inferior y su cara pasó a reflejar una expresión de duda.

- Emily, ¿quieres preguntarme al …? – me interrumpió otra voz.

- Buenos días señoritas, ¿qué les has pasado? – era la enfermera, que llegaba en el momento mas oportuno.

Emily se levantó y se fue directamente a la puerta.

- Bueno yo me voy, que llego tarde a mi siguiente clase. Espero que no sea nada lo de tu caída. Nos vemos, adiós -

- No, espera … ¿me querías decir algo antes?, no me dejes con la curiosidad – me quejé.

- S … - me respondió en un susurro inaudible, antes de mirar a la enfermera - … no, no iba a decir nada antes – me dijo con un hilo de voz dudoso mientras atravesaba la puerta.

- Adiós y gracias – chillé mientras Emily desparecía por el pasillo.

Salí de la enfermería y, como era de esperar, no me había hecho nada en consecuencia a la caída.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Emily, estoy segura de que quería decirme algo. De todas formas, me había gustado estar con ella sin la presencia de Katie, era una chica agradable, me gustaba su presencia, me gustaba … ¿y yo porque sigo pensando en ella?

La verdad es que no lo se, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella quiero estar aun mas cerca, su presencia me agrada y me tranquiliza. Tengo miedo a sentir algo que no debo. Tengo miedo a enamorarme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily POV:**

Salí de la enfermería dispuesta a volver a clase. Había sido un momento incomodo, pero realmente agradable. Podía notar como Naomi se había cuestionado su opinión sobre el beso. Yo lo recordaba con tanta nitidez como ese mismo día.

"_Habíamos ido todos a la piscina, cuando Naomi se cansó y fue al vestuario, yo la seguí, necesitaba ese beso. Estuvimos charlando un rato, hasta que no pude resistir la tentación. Me incliné hacia ella y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Entonces entró Katie y empezó a gritar una cantidad incontable de barbaridades. Naomi calló y dejó que la culpa recayera sobre ella por completo"_

Entré en la clase de filosofía, había interrumpido y todos se quedaron en silencio observándome.

- Lo siento … - murmuré.

- ¿No cree que ha tardado demasiado para ir al baño Emily? – preguntó el profesor Claud, intentando ponerme en evidencia.

- Quizás –

Me senté buscando a alguno de mis amigos. En esta clase solo coincidía con Freddie, que estaba un par de filas mas adelante sonriéndome.

A la salida de clase Freddie y Naomi hablaban … ¿o tonteaban? Me acerqué a comprobar.

- Hola – saludé tímidamente.

- Hola Emily – respondieron al unísono.

- ¿Te va una fiesta este fin de semana? – preguntó Freddie entusiasmado.

- No sé … Naomi, ¿tu vas? – ella asintió – Bien, entonces supongo que si, aunque tengo que consultarlo con mi hermana, a lo mejor no puedo.

- ¿Tienes que consultarlo todo con tu hermana Emily? Deberías hacer lo que tu quieres no lo que ella quiere, valórate … - y dicho esto, Naomi se esfumó.

¿Debería seguirla y hablar con ella?

**Naomi POV:**

La siguiente hora de clase se me hizo eterna pensando en lo que Emily me quería decir. Tendría que ser algo importante porque no fue capaz de decírmelo delante de la enfermera y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué me quería usar a mi como su confidente?

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando el timbre me sacó de ellos dando por finalizada la clase. Salí de clase aun pensativa y fui a guardar los libros en mi taquilla.

- Hola – me saludó Freddie entusiasmado.

- Hola –

- Te explico, he pensado en hacer una fiesta y me gustaría que tú también vinieras –

- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Dónde se va a hacer? –

- Todavía no lo se, pero hay una gran probabilidad de que sea lejos de aquí. Tengo pensado hacer una especie de acampada, conozco un sitio, un bonito ambiente. Por el transporte no te preocupes, nos llevará Effy en coche. Te vienes, ¿no? Dime que si … - estaba tan emocionado que no pude evitar aceptar su petición.

- Cuenta conmigo, me irá bien despejarme un poco – le dije con una sonrisa forzada. Era verdad estaba estresada por las clases y me iría bien un poco de entretenimiento y descanso.

En ese momento, llegó la persona que acababa de llenar mis pensamientos de intriga, Emily. Freddie, naturalmente, le preguntó si iba a ir también a la fiesta y ella contestó amablemente, con su dulce voz, pero las palabras que articuló me llenaron de rabia, ¿tenia que depender siempre de Katie?

Sentía tanta rabia en mi interior que decidí irme. Cuando conseguí alejarme noté como una mano me agarraba del hombro, impidiéndome seguir mi camino.

- Naomi … - me dijo Emily en tono de suplica.

- Emily, no tengo ganas de hablar, por favor, déjame –

- Pero … -

- Nos vemos Emily. Adiós – dije cortante mientras me dirigía a la salida del instituto. Me dolió decirle eso, pero no me sentía bien para hablar con ella. Antes de irme a mi casa, _mi casa, que ironía, más que mía parecía una casa de recogida,_ me paré en una cafetería.

Cuando llegué a casa, para mi sorpresa, tenia visita en mi habitación.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? -

- Tenemos cosas pendientes – me dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa.

Era Emily y sabía que no se iba a ir sin antes hablar conmigo.

**

* * *

**

**Os ha gustado? Tenéis alguna pregunta sobre la historia?**

**Si es así hacédmelo saber por un review por favor … que el teclado no muerde eeeeh xd**

**Pronto subiré la continuación ;)**

**Gracias por leer! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily POV:**

- ¿Cosas pendientes? – preguntó Naomi desconcertada. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, por fin estaba a solas con Naomi y fuera del instituto.

- Sabia que estarías aquí y quería decirte … - hice una pausa y la invité a que se sentara con un gesto. Ella cedió y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya se que eres gay Emily –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Pues porque se nota … he visto como me miras y como miras a otras chicas … guapas. Además, nunca has salido con ningún chico y las chicas que hay aquí no son feas y … -

- Vale, vale. Lo he pillado! – la interrumpí – Y … ¿crees que lo sabe mucha gente? – inquirí.

- No sé Emily … si, es verdad que hay gente que lo sabe, pero tampoco mucha ¿Podemos dejar ya el tema por favor? –

- Espera, ¿y tu? Quiero decir que … -

- Sé a lo que te refieres – resopló - ¿si te contesto esto dejaremos el tema y te marcharás a casa? – yo asentí decidida – Pues no lo sé, no he podido … comprobarlo –

- ¿Y si te ayudo? – pregunté con una picara sonrisa.

Naomi se acercó lentamente a mi, sus ojos me quemaban, me hipnotizaban. La distancia entre nosotras era muy corta, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca. Tragué saliva.

- ¿Te me estas insinuando? – susurró pícaramente en mi oreja - ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? – me preguntó después de acercar su rostro al mío de nuevo.

- Bah, eso da igual. Yo … no lo he hecho nunca -

- ¿Y como sabes como se hace? – preguntó arqueando la ceja.

- Pues … información, películas … - encogí los hombros y las dos nos echamos a reír.

En la habitación reinaba el silencio. No podía dejar de observar a Naomi, era tan perfecta en todos los aspectos … Por lo contrario, ella no parecía pensar lo mismo, su cara era apática, inescrutable.

- ¿Y después de esto que? ¿Qué vas ha hacer? -

- No sé, pero tranquila, si no quieres que se entere nadie, no se lo diré a nadie -

- No es que no quiera que los demás se enteren, aunque tampoco hay mucho que saber y, además, luego tú harás como si no supieras nada, un te he visto y no me acuerdo. Y para que me acusen de cosas que no son ciertas … - resopló – Porque, que yo sepa, la lesbiana eres tu, no yo –

- Vale, vale, lo que hice estuvo mal, pero si por un caso hipotético me correspondieras, daría hasta la vida por ti –

**Naomi POV:**

Mi confusión era absoluta, no sabia que hacer. Sentía algo por Emily que nunca había sentido por nadie antes, pero tenia miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Además, que se me estuviera insinuando en mi habitación no ayudaba mucho. Yo aparentaba estar confiada, segura. Jugaba con Emily, sabiendo que la que en realidad tenía el control de la situación era ella. Y lo hice, la besé. Necesitaba ese beso, lo ansiaba.

Fue un dulce y corto beso, que acabó con nuestras miradas enfrentadas. Necesitaba más, así que volví a juntar nuestros labios y profundicé el beso. Mis dedos jugaban con su pelo. Los latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho. Su piel, suave a mi tacto, era mi perdición. Su boca me tenía hipnotizada, era mi droga. Adentré la punta de mi lengua en su boca, inmediatamente quedó entrelazada con la suya.

No me desagradaba en absoluto. Me separé de ella para coger aire, deseando volver a mis acciones lo antes posible. Volví a estampar mis labios contra los suyos. Mi cuerpo se adhería al de ella, encajábamos a la perfección. Sentía a una Emily jadeante que ahogaba suspiros irregulares en mi boca.

Me sentía tan bien. Con Emily era diferente, mas dulce … mejor.

No sabia lo que iba a pasar después de esto, pero la verdad, ahora mismo solo me importa el presente. Solo me importa mi presente, Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naomi POV:**

La intensidad de nuestro beso seguía aumentando. Abandoné sus labios para dedicarme con especial atención a su cuello, el cual recorrí entre besos húmedos buscando su pulso, para luego succionar sobre esa zona, sabiendo que le dejaría marca, pero eso no me importaba en absoluto. La respiración de Emily era irregular. Pude sentir como sus labios me reclamaban, así que, de nuevo, volví a adueñarme de ellos. Su fragancia me embriagaba, su cuerpo me volvía loca y su boca era mi perdición. No se cuanto tiempo pudimos disfrutar de ese tan esperado beso, pero a mi se me hizo muy corto. Me sentía en una nube y no tenia intención alguna de bajarme de ella. Pero, desgraciadamente, todo lo bueno llega a su final y, el final de ese beso, llegó cuando mi madre entró de sopetón en mi habitación. Emily soltó un gemido de frustración cuando rompí abruptamente el beso.

- Naomi, cielo. Os he traído la cena. He pensado que querrías comer algo. Tu amiga se puede quedar a dormir si quiere – dijo Gina sonriendo a Emily. Emily le devolvió la sonrisa y puso sus ojos dudosos sobre mi.

- Gracias. Bueno Emily, ya sabes, si quieres te puedes quedar – dije con un hilo de voz. Emily aceptó la petición.

Gina abandonó mi habitación dándonos a ambas las buenas noches. Parecía que no había visto nada de lo que había pasado poco tiempo antes en mi habitación y, la verdad, eso me tranquilizaba, no me gustaba hablar sobre esos temas con mi madre.

Yo seguía mirando la puerta, por donde mi madre acababa de desaparecer, pensativa. Aunque no me girará para ver a Emily, sabia que ella también se sentía algo incomoda. Me giré para mirar el reloj, en el cual marcaba las 22:00 en punto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado a solas con Emily? No lo sabia con exactitud pero debió de ser bastante tiempo, el cual se me hizo corto.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo? Yo estoy hambrienta – dije nerviosa tratando de romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

- Perfecto! Tiene muy buena pinta – me dijo Emily con su característica sonrisa en los labios.

La cena me pareció increíble al lado de Emily. Su presencia me agradaba y aun me quedaba toda una noche a su lado, que no se en que acabaría.

No se como lo hacia, pero era la única persona que podía controlar mis emociones a su antojo, que podía controlarme por completo.

**

* * *

**

**Que os parece? Os gusta el transcurso de la historia? Espero que si ;)**

**Siento muchísimo la brevedad del capitulo pero ando un poco liada con los estudios y eso.**

**Prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los review!**

**1Besazo! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily POV****:**

Naomi me hacia sentir viva, me alegraba con su sola presencia, me hacia sonrojar con una única mirada, me hacia estremecer con un solo beso o con tan solo el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío, hacia que mi corazón latiera mas rápido al pensar en ella y, latía aun mas rápido, cuando se encontraba a mi lado.

A pocas personas había besado antes y nadie me hacia sentir nada comparado a lo que sentía con Naomi. A lo que sentía con tan solo una caricia o una mirada procedente de ella.

No se lo que pasaba por su cabeza después de la situación que acabábamos de vivir. No le habían desagradado en absoluto esos besos, yo lo sabía, lo podía percibir. Lo que tampoco sabía era que nos depararía después.

Estábamos cenando, ambas estábamos muy incomodas. No sabía que hacer, así que me limité a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, ya habría tiempo de hablar sobre el tema.

- Gracias por la cena y la invitación para quedarme a dormir – dije realmente agradecida a Gina mientras dejaba los platos y los cubiertos en la pica de la cocina.

- De nada cariño, puedes quedarte cuando quieras, siempre que a Naomi le parezca bien – dijo Gina mirando juguetonamente a Naomi, quien puso los ojos en blanco y salió al jardín delantero arrastrándome tras ella de la mano.

Una vez fuera, Naomi se sentó en un banco y encendió un cigarro mientras me invitaba con un gesto a sentarme a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, necesitaba que Naomi dijera algo.

- Y bien, ¿a que viene tanto misterio? ¿Por que estamos aquí? - necesitaba romper el silencio que invadía el jardín.

Naomi me empezaba a impacientar, habían pasado unos largos minutos desde que le había preguntado por que estábamos ahí y ella seguía sin responderme, se limitaba a seguir dando caladas a su cigarrillo, el cigarro mas largo de mi vida. Con cada calada que daba a su cigarro mi impaciencia mas aumentaba, cada vez que expulsaba el humo de su boca más me impacientaba, ver como dirigía su mirada al horizonte, sin un punto fijo, mas me impacientaba aun. Naomi estaba jugando conmigo, no sabía exactamente la razón de su juego, pero estaba consiguiendo su cometido: impacientarme.

Finalmente, dio una última calada al cigarro la cual hizo mella en mi desesperación.

- Bueno, ¿ahora que has acabado tu desesperante cigarrillo, me vas ha contestar a mi pregunta? – Naomi clavó su mirada en mi y me sonrió.

- Pues claro – volvió a levantarse y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa. Yo la seguí, me empezaba a desquiciar esa situación.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirí ya desesperada.

- ¿Y bien? – repitió juguetonamente Naomi – pues nada, tan solo me apetecía un cigarrillo – dijo entre risas.

Me invadió un sentimiento de frustración. Decidí abandonar el jardín y volver a la habitación. Cuando me disponía a atravesar la puerta del jardín, Naomi me agarró del brazo y me empotró contra la pared, me estaba acorralando. Su aliento chocaba contra mi boca.

- No te enfades – dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca – Simplemente necesitaba salir, no se, me apetecía hacerlo, simplemente lo necesitaba -

- Me parece perfecto, la cosa esta en que no entiendo porque me has sacado contigo y no es que me moleste, porque no me molesta en absoluto. Se que hay otra razón, no me preguntes por que estoy diciendo esto, pero se que la hay. Así que … -

Naomi se seguía acercando a mi y la cosa ya no parecía una broma. Si controlarme con Naomi me costaba y mucho, ya ni digo lo que me costaba controlarme a tan solo milímetros de separación entre nuestros labios. Su contacto me quemaba, nuestros labios ya se rozaban. Yo quería mas y notaba que Naomi también.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – dijo Naomi con un tono de frustración en su voz.

- ¿Perdón? … ¿como hago que? – dije con un hilo de voz. Estaba confundida.

- ¿Cómo puedes manejarme así de fácil? ¿Cómo logras confundirme así? - dijo Naomi mientras bajaba el rostro - ¿Cómo me puedes hacer sentir así? ¿Como … te puedo desear tanto? – dijo alzando la cabeza para navegar en lo mas profundo de mis ojos.

Me quede sin palabras, no sabia que decir. El rostro de Naomi reflejaba impotencia y su mirada, algo entristecida, emitía toda la sinceridad que necesitaba para acabar de creer en sus palabras.

- Yo … no lo se – dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza, intentando así sacar de una sacudida toda mi confusión - ¿Y si ahora te pregunto yo? ¿Y si ahora soy yo la que te dice que me haces sentir lo mismo? – mi voz se quebraba por momentos – No se que estamos haciendo Naomi, pero si lo hago es porque quiero. Si te beso es por que quiero y da igual las excusas que me pueda inventar para justificar un beso, una caricia, una mirada … cualquier cosa, si lo hago es porque así lo siento – una lagrima recorría mi mejilla. Naomi volvió a posar sus ojos dudosos en los míos. Persiguió con su mirada el recorrido de mi lágrima y, antes de que esta llegara a caer por mi mejilla, la recogió con su mano.

- Si hasta lloro, si es que soy … - dije entre risas nerviosas pero no pude seguir articulando palabra alguna porque Naomi se adueñó de mis labios. Apoyé mis manos contra sus mejillas, intentando así profundizar el beso. Naomi relajó su cuerpo y siguió jugando con mis labios.

- Perfecta es lo que eres, perfecta – respondió Naomi mientras se separaba de mi para recoger el aire que le faltaba. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me guió hasta su habitación. Naomi cerró la puerta de la habitación y me regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Rápidamente, volvimos a juntar nuestros labios. Sentía como Naomi quería profundizar aun mas el beso así que, sin rechazar su petición, me abrí pasa entre sus labios, dejando así que nuestras lenguas danzasen juntas en una noche mágica e inolvidable para mi. La noche en la que averigüé lo que era estar enamorada.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza al actualizar, pero es que este finde he estado de viaje.**

**Espero poder subir algo mas durante esta semana pero también la tengo repleta de exámenes así que no prometo nada.**

**Se agradecen cada uno de vuestros reviews! ;)**

**1Besazo! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naomi**** POV:**

La impotencia se apoderó de mí. Me resultaba difícil resistirme a ella, era una tentación. Me dispuse a jugar con ella, intenté sacarla de quicio pero lo único que conseguí fue incrementar el sentimiento de impotencia que me abrumaba. Y lo hice, no pude aguantar más. Rocé mis labios con los suyos apaciguando así mis inseguridades ante todo lo que hacia despertar aquella pelirroja en mi.

Conduje a Emily hacia mi habitación. No sabía si después me iba a arrepentir de lo que tenía pensado hacer pero simplemente me dejé llevar. Una milésima de segundo después de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación tras nosotras volví a juntar nuestros labios. Nuestras lenguas batallaban en una batalla que parecía no tener fin y, la verdad, poco me importaba si aquella batalla duraba toda la vida. Se sentía tan bien estar así con Emily.

El contacto del cuerpo de Emily con el mío me quemaba, me hacia sentir viva. Podía sentir como su respiración se tornaba irregular como consecuencia a nuestros besos. Me aparté resignada de sus labios para poder recoger el aire que me faltaba. Antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios me dediqué a admirar su rostro. Emily se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y cuando sus ojos contactaron con los míos sus mejillas enrojecieron. Ese gesto provocó en mi una de mis más sinceras sonrisas. Todavía con es sonrisa en mi rostro, me dediqué a acariciar su mejilla. Con el contacto de mi mano en su mejilla Emily cerró los ojos, dejándose abrumar por cada sensación que mi tacto producía en ella. Desvié mis caricias hacia sus manos las cuales agarré suavemente para conducir a Emily hacia la cama. Se sentó en la cama e instintivamente puse mis rodillas al lado de cada una de sus piernas y me senté sobre su regazo quedando así con nuestros rostros enfrentados. Volví a juntar nuestros labios con demanda mientras hacia dibujos entupidos en su espalda. Poco a poco fui dirigiendo mis caricias hacia su torso donde comencé a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa para acabar quitándosela. Mientras admiraba la parte que acababa de dejar al descubierto de su cuerpo, Emily dirigió sus manos bajo mi camiseta y comenzó a acariciarme el vientre antes de sacarme la camiseta.

Con especial atención me dediqué a su cuello mientras que mis manos se dedicaban a jugar con el botón de sus pantalones.

- No sabes el tiempo que he esperado esto – me susurró con dificultad Emily al oído.

- Puedes creértelo o no, pero yo también he estado esperando para vivir un momento así contigo – le dije con la mas completa sinceridad después de dejar de lado su cuello y perderme en sus ojos.

Poco a poco, las pocas prendas de ropa que llevamos puestas acabaron en el suelo junto a cualquier miedo o inseguridad. Nuestras manos recorrían minuciosamente cada parte de nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos arder ante su contacto. Poco a poco fui dirigiendo mi mano hacia donde Emily me necesitaba. Sentía el cuerpo de Emily arquearse bajo el mío, podía sentir como la respiración de Emily se tornaba cada vez mas entrecortada y cada gemido que salía de su boca ante mi contacto.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que las dos acabamos dormidas. Minutos en los que la lujuria, la pasión y, porque no, el amor reinaba en nuestros cuerpos. Minutos que me hacían volverme más loca aun por Emily. Minutos que me hacían quedar presa de mis sentimientos hacia Emily, de mi amor hacia Emily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis dedos viajaban con delicadeza por su suave cabello pelirrojo que se extendía por toda la almohada. Disfrutaba de toda su suavidad y fragancia, esa fragancia que me hacia volver loca. Poco a poco Emily fue girando su cuerpo hasta quedar enfrentadas.

- ¿Que? – me dijo con una voz aun somnolienta mientras se restregaba los ojos.

- Te miraba dormir – susurré con ternura.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo acurrucándose aun mas a mi cuerpo.

- Porque me gusta –

Después de perderme unos minutos en sus ojos volví a juntar nuestros labios. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos o cuantos gemidos ahogados intentamos ocultar, simplemente se que aquel momento mágico se vio interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono.

- ¿Si? – contesté algo malhumorada.

- Naomi, ¿dónde estas? Estamos esperándote para lo de la acampada, ¿recuerdas? Tan solo faltáis tú y Emily. No se donde esta Emily y … - me contestó un nervioso Freddie al otro lado del teléfono-

- Freddie! Tranquilo, en unos minutos estaremos allí. Yo me encargo de que Emily este ahí a tiempo. Prometido, en unos minutos estoy ahí –

- Más te vale Naomi. Adiós – me respondió un Freddie algo más tranquilo.

- Adiós –

Me levanté de la cama dispuesta a preparar todo lo necesario para la acampada. Emily siguió mis pasos algo extrañada.

- Nos van a matar – dije entre risas nerviosas – En unos minutos debemos estar con Freddie para lo de la acampada. Coge la ropa que quieras, coge lo que quieras – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Una acampada? Ya no lo recordaba – me contestó con una sonrisa.

Acabamos de preparar las cosas entre sonrisas y miradas. Pocos minutos después, nos dirigimos a casa de Freddie. Antes de girar la esquina para llegar donde estaban todos besé ferozmente a Emily, sellando así un secreto a voces. Un secreto que me hacia disfrutar de los mayores placeres de la vida. Un secreto que me hacia degustar lo que era el amor. Un secreto que me hacia ser feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Antes que nada, perdonarme por la tardanza en subir un nuevo capitulo. He intentado acabar lo antes posible de escribirlo pero entre mis estudios y algún que otro asunto personal me ha sido imposible.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! ^^**

**No prometo nada, tan solo diré que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**Un besazo enorme!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada****, os pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. He tenido algunos problemas personales y el poco tiempo que me quedaba libre lo pasaba estudiando. Parte de culpa también la tiene tumblr que es adictivo xd**

**Bueno****, sin mas dilaciones, aquí os dejo con la continuación de esta historia ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Emily POV:**

Entreabrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que Naomi estaba observando mi sueño. Poco a poco mis ojos se adecuaron a la luz del día y sin perder ni un segundo me fui acurrucando más a su cuerpo. La mañana siguió con un maratón de besos y caricias hasta que nos vimos interrumpidas por una llamada de Freddie. Teníamos que acudir a su fiesta, fiesta que ya no recordaba y a la que pocas ganas tenía de acudir. No me gustaba para nada la idea de romper la burbuja en la que me hallaba durante las horas que habían pasado del día que acababa de comenzar. No quería ir a la fiesta, juro que no quería pero …¿Quién puede decir que no cuando te lo pide tu rubia preferida con su mágica sonrisa en sus apetecibles labios? Simplemente acepte la idea de acudir a esa fiesta y con algo de prisa, fuimos preparando las cosas que podríamos necesitar para ese fin de semana de acampada.

Pocos minutos después nos encontrábamos dentro del coche de la madre de Effy rumbo a un supuesto fin de semana de diversión. Tuvimos dificultades para meternos todos en el coche pero al final lo conseguimos. No pasamos un viaje bastante incómodo por los problemas de espacio que teníamos, pero yo no me podía quejar ya que eso me permitía apretujarme contra el cuerpo de Naomi y esa sensación no me desagradaba en absoluto.

Podría describir ese viaje en coche como un viaje excitante. En un momento del trayecto Naomi me dedicó una de sus sonrisas antes de que notara que algo había entrado en contacto con mi regazo. Poco a poco fui bajando mi mirada hasta dar con lo que me estaba acariciando el muslo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Naomi había introducido su mano debajo de la manta que nos tapaba a ambas ya que la temperatura que hacia dentro del coche así lo requería. Su tacto me quemaba hasta el punto de que tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar gemir cuando la mano de Naomi empezó a subir con delicadeza donde más la necesitaba. Naomi saco la mano de debajo de la manta con una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que producía en mi su tacto.

Poco después ya nos encontrábamos en el bosque del que nos había hablado Freddie. No me entusiasmaba la idea de pasar un fin de semana en el campo, pero el ambiente natural que ofrecía esa zona no me desagradaba en absoluto y si el hecho de pasar un fin de semana al aire libre, quería decir pasar un fin de semana compartiendo las horas con la chica que me hacia suspirar, la cosa se tornaba mas interesante.

Después de preparar las tiendas de campaña y el resto de cosas que necesitábamos para hacer más cómoda nuestra estancia, decidimos que ya era hora de disfrutar de tiempo libre y de la compañía de unos y otros. Al darme cuenta de la oportunidad que tenia de desaparecer juntamente con Naomi por alguna zona alejada de donde habíamos acampado, me acerqué a ella rápidamente. Naomi se encontraba hablando con Effy, JJ y Pandora sobre un tema que parecía resultarle bastante interesante a Naomi, pero cuando su mirada entro en contacto con la mía que le indico que me siguiera junto a un gesto de mi mano, pareció perder completamente el interés sobre el tema del que estaba conversando.

Lentamente me fui adentrando por el bosque hasta asegurarme de que Naomi seguía mis pasos. Cuando vi que Naomi me seguía, aceleré mi paso y me adentre aun más en el bosque. Segundos después me encontraba corriendo y acabé escondiéndome detrás de un árbol a la espera de que Naomi llegará. Cuando Naomi pasó de largo el árbol y se encontraba de espaldas a mi, salí rápidamente de mi escondite. Me adueñé de su cuello y la empotré contra el árbol que antes me había servido de escondite. Empecé a besarla fervientemente, con necesidad, hasta que me vi obligada a apartarme de sus labios para recoger el aire que necesitaban mis pulmones.

- ¿Te pensabas que el asunto del coche iba a quedarse en eso? ¿Qué iba a dejar que te fueras de rositas? – le dije levantando sugestivamente una de mis cejas.

- Confiaba en que no. Ese era mi propósito – respondió antes de volver a poner en contacto nuestros labios, con demanda. Empecé a bajar mis besos hacia su cuello y le desabroché la camisa que estaba vistiendo. Continué haciendo virguerías en su cuello con mi boca mientras notaba como se estremecía de placer ante mi contacto. Empecé a acariciarle el abdomen mientras que dirigí mis labios a los suyos en un casto beso que se fue profundizando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Empecé a pegar más mi cuerpo al suyo y mi pierna acabó situada entre las suyas. Seguí pegando más nuestros cuerpos y puede sentir como un pequeño gemido por parte de Naomi se ahogaba en mi boca después de que mi pierna entrará en contacto donde ella más me necesitaba. Naomi me quito la camiseta al mismo tiempo que empecé a jugar con el borde de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Minutos después ambas nos encontrábamos con nuestra ropa interior como única indumentaria. Dirigí mis besos a su abdomen mientras seguía jugando con el borde de su ropa interior.

- Como sigas así me vas a volver loca. Podrías seguir … - me dijo con un tono de desesperación que se vio interrumpido cuando introduje mi lengua en su interior. Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás, pegándose contra el árbol, mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de callar sus gemidos. Cuando me suplico por más con su respiración entrecortada, remplacé mi lengua por dos de mis dedos. Sentí como su satisfacción y placer ante mis movimientos iba en aumento y rápidamente añadí otro dedo. Seguí ejerciendo el mismo movimiento, golpeando reiteradas veces ese punto que la hacia temblar y gritar de placer hasta que su cuerpo se encorvó de pies a cabeza después de llevarla con mis atenciones a su máximo grado de satisfacción. Abracé su cuerpo mientras su respiración se tornaba a la normalidad y sus mejillas volvían a recuperar su color natural. Ya recuperada, Naomi volvió ha poner en marcha una carrera de besos y caricias poco inocentes que nos hacían estremecer de placer a ambas. Un grito que resonó por todo el bosque y que contenía nuestros nombres en el, nos saco de nuestra pequeña burbuja. Tocaba volver con los demás.

- Nos … llaman … Hay … que … volver – dije entre besos. Naomi compartió conmigo un último beso bastante largo y lleno de pasión. Empezamos a vestirnos y a arreglarnos, intentando no hacer tan evidente que acabábamos de tener sexo. Ya vestidas, me cogió de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras volvíamos con los demás con una gran sonrisa en nuestros labios.

- Y aquí están! – gritó Effy - Entretenido el paseo, ¿cierto? – nos susurró pícaramente antes de volver junto con nosotras donde se encontraban todos esperándonos para comer.

Durante la comida no pude dejar de fijarme en los gestos que hacia Naomi, era realmente preciosa. Compartimos alguna que otra mirada y sonrisas, recordando en nuestras mentes lo sucedido en el bosque.

Definitivamente, ese fin de semana no iba a ser tan malo como lo creía en un principio. Prometía muchísimo más de lo que había pensado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, pues aquí tenemos la continuación. Se que mis actualizaciones no suelen ser muy extensas y esta no se queda atrás, pero creo saber que este capitulo es algo mas largo que los anteriores, eso creo xd**

**Como siempre, me gustaría daros las gracias por todos esos reviews que me enviáis, que no es que reciba reviews en masa, pero siempre recibo más de lo que me espero y una es feliz con poco. Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews y por añadir mi historia a favoritos y demás.**

**De nuevo, no prometo actualizar pronto, porque nose si lo voy a cumplir. Como ya sabéis siempre trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Espero que os vaya gustando como va la cosa y demás.**

**1Besazo! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naomi POV:**

La noche había llegado y con ella la fiesta. El alcohol rondaba por mis venas como si de sangre se tratara produciéndome un ligero mareo. Disfruté de esa esplendida noche hasta que mi cuerpo dijo basta y me dirigí hacia mi tienda de campaña para descansar, cosa que necesitaba y mucho. Segundos después de cerrar la cremallera de la tienda, me deje caer en la pequeña colchoneta que haría la función de cama durante ese fin de semana.

Mis ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y dejar paso al sueño, pero el sonido de la cremallera de la tienda al abrirse me impidió llegar al tan ansiado sueño. Me giré para ver el causante de esa interrupción para, seguidamente, ser recibida por un par de labios que parecían estar hechos para encajar a la perfección con los míos. El beso fue profundizándose a medida que pasaban los segundos, hasta que los pulmones de ambas no pudieron mas y nos vimos obligadas a separarnos para recoger el aire que nos faltaba.

- Hola a ti también, chica efusiva – le dije mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- ¿Chica efusiva? … Cariño, tu aun no me has visto en mi mayor grado de efusividad – me dijo Emily juguetona mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Se apretujo mas contra mi cuerpo, acabando con medio cuerpo encima del mío y su cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

- Ohh, ¿así que puedes ser incluso mejor en ese ámbito? Pues demuéstramelo ¿no? Ya sabes, si no lo veo no lo creo – le contesté siguiéndole el juego.

- En ese y otros muchos ámbitos mas – me dijo con una picara sonrisa - ¿Demostrártelo? No sé yo, para ello necesito … no lo sé … ¿motivación?-

- Motivación … - rápidamente intercambié nuestras posiciones, quedando encima de ella, con cada una de mis piernas a ambos extremos de su cuerpo. Agarré cada uno de sus brazos, inmovilizándolos a la altura de su cabeza para después atacar ferozmente sus labios. Mi lengua demandaba con algo de impaciencia el acceso a su boca, acceso que rápidamente le fue concedido. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a explorar cada rincón de la boca de la otra, intentando así memorizar la mas minima parte que exploraban. Después de una multitud de besos poco inocentes, dirigí mis labios hacia su cuello, zona que empecé a acariciar con mis labios de inmediato y que, segundos después, fue atendida por mi lengua hasta llegar a dejar una pequeña marca en el. Volví a dejar de lado su cuello para dedicarme otra vez a sus labios donde deje un pequeño beso. Emily quiso profundizar ese beso lo antes posible pero yo simplemente dejaba que sus labios acariciaron a los míos.

- ¿Motivada ahora? – dije apartando el pelo de su cara para ver su expresión desesperada, esperando un mayor contacto.

- Creo que si. En definitiva, si – dijo intentando volver a besarme, consiguiendo únicamente rozar sus labios con los míos de nuevo – Mmm … ¿Que tal si vuelves aquí? – dijo señalándose los labios. Ante ese gesto no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme, para después cumplir sus deseos. Volví a conectar nuestros labios mientras mis manos exploraban su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Empecé a acariciarle el vientre mientras sentía como Emily rogaba por un mayor contacto. Mi mano descendió hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, donde empecé a jugar estratégicamente con el botón hasta llegar a desabrocharlo. Introduje mi mano por el hueco que había dejado libre, dejándola reposar entre su ropa interior y su pantalón mientras seguía dedicándome con especial atención a sus labios. Emily llevó su mano hasta la mía, situada debajo de su pantalón, para después apretarla ligeramente en señal de que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo no muchos segundos atrás. Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de dirigir cuidadosamente mi mano debajo de su ropa interior. Emily gimió ante mi contacto y empezó a deshacerse de la ropa que nos cubría a ambas desesperada por profundizar lo que estábamos haciendo.

- Demasiada ropa – dijo con voz roca mientras se deshacía de su camiseta, para acto seguido hacer lo mismo con la mía. Mientras Emily se deshacía de mi camiseta, pudimos escuchar como alguien bajaba la cremallera de la tienda desde el exterior, así que rápidamente nos tapamos con las mantas para ocultar lo que era evidente.

- Hola chicas! Buena fiesta la de esta noche, ¿cierto? – dijo JJ, mientras entraba a la tienda para acto seguido acomodarse en la colchoneta.

- JJ … ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Emily algo agitada y de mal humor.

- Dormir, ¿qué voy a hacer sino? – respondió JJ, como si fuera la cosa mas lógica del mundo.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? – siguió preguntando Emily con lo ojos abiertos como platos, a lo que que JJ contestó con un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza – Perfecto, perfecto … -

Acto seguido Emily se acomodó para darme la espalda, dispuesta a dormir. JJ por su parte hizo lo mismo a mi otro lado quedándose dormido pocos minutos después.

Con delicadeza me fui acercando a Emily hasta quedar pegada a su espalda. Mi brazo rodeaba su cintura y acto seguido comenzó a ser acariciado por la mano de Emily.

- De mal humor, ¿cierto? – susurré en su oído.

- ¿De mal humor? Como si pudiera estar en completa conformidad con todo esto. Estoy harta de interrupciones – refunfuñó Emily en un susurro.

- Mmm … ¿A esto lo llaman frustración sexual? – dije sonriendo antes de comenzar a acariciar su vientre.

- Muy graciosa Naomi. Primero la interrupción en el bosque y ahora aquí. ¿Cuántas interrupciones mas voy a poder aguantar? Acabaré explotando … -

Me acerqué tanto como pude a su oreja – Te lo recompensaré, tu tranquila pelirroja – pude notar como temblaba su cuerpo ante mi susurro.

- ¿Puedes dejar de susurrarme ese tipo de cosas en el oído, ahora? ¿Por favor? Y si dejaras de acariciarme tan cerca de mi zona privada también te lo agradecería mucho … Si sigues así, no respondo de mi misma y paso completamente de que estemos compartiendo con JJ la misma cama y tienda de campaña – Ante sus palabras, coloqué mi brazo como ella me había pedido. Con un beso en la mejilla le desee las buenas noches para que poco tiempo después, Emily acabara dormida entre mis brazos. La observé en sus primeros minutos de sueño. Observé como su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba a medida que iba respirando y como arrugaba la nariz cada vez que inhalaba aire. Así, observándola dormir, caí rendida entre los ansiados brazos de Morfeo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Se que siempre acabo actualizando muy tarde y lo siento mucho, de verdad. El problema es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que cuado tengo la mas minima pizca de tiempo libre me pongo a ello pero, en muchos de esos momentos, la inspiración me juega malas pasadas y acabo sin escribir nada.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste como se va encaminando la historia.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, se agradecen muchísimo!**

**Un besazo! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily POV:**

- Hagamos un pacto – susurró Naomi en mi oído – Tu no desapareces de mi lado en la cama sin avisar y dejando a JJ babeando en mi hombro y roncando muy cerca de mi oído, y yo prometo solucionar ese pequeño gran problema del que te quejabas. ¿Trato hecho? – Naomi apretujó aun mas el pequeño abrazo que me había dado hacía tan solo unos minutos, dejando así mucho mas pegado su cuerpo a mi espalda.

- Mmmm … interesante – dije mientras giraba mi cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con Naomi, sin deshacer el abrazo que la rubia me estaba brindando – El pacto no suena mal, pero me encantaría que refrescaras mi memoria. ¿En que consiste ese pequeño gran problema que sufro? –

- Veamos. El fruto de ese problemita tuyo se basa en un poco de esto … - dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño pero siempre apetecible beso en mis labios – Luego sigue con otro poco de esto – bajó sus besos hasta mi cuello, donde su boca empezó a hacer unos de sus minuciosos e insaciables trabajos que me volvían loca – Para, seguidamente, agregar un poco de esto – sus manos comenzaron a navegar por todo mi cuerpo, erizando la superficie por la que pasaban y haciéndome estremecer ante su contacto.

- Creo que ya voy empezando a saber por donde va la cosa. ¡Para no recordarlo con semejante ayuda! – repliqué a sus acciones.

Centré cada uno de mis sentidos en ella y, después de quedarme perpleja observando como hacia virguerías en mi cuello, tomé su barbilla con mi mano, para acercarla a su sitio preferido, mi boca. Compartimos un apasionado y gran beso que perduró unos satisfactorios minutos.

- Y el problema empieza cuando, después de disfrutar mis tan apetecibles atenciones, alguien se entromete en nuestros asuntos, dejándote a ti con ganas de proseguir con lo que estábamos haciendo y algo malhumorada, actitud que te hace aun mas apetecible y sexy – Naomi separó sus labios de los míos, dejándolos a pocos milímetros de mi boca esperando ser atacados de nuevo y nunca deshaciendo nuestro abrazo, nunca.

- Pues dime entonces, ¿este es uno de esos momentos en los que mi problema toma acto de presencia? –

- Pues basándonos en que ambas estamos en una pequeña escapada nocturna después de desesperarnos con los ronquidos de JJ, que es posible que no se produzca ninguna interrupción y que ambas solo deseamos una cosa en estos momentos … Haz tus propias deducciones – dijo cerca de mis labios, demasiado cerca.

- Me parece que voy a dejar fluir el futuro de esta pequeña escapada nocturna. Así que … ¿por donde íbamos? ¡Ah si! – ataqué ferozmente sus labios, permitiendo a mis manos inspeccionar su cuerpo sin tapujo alguno. Naomi me recostó suavemente en el suelo y, mientras seguía saciando las necesidades de mi boca, fue deshaciéndose de la ropa que cubría mi cuerpo y que impedía que cumpliera su objetivo, el objetivo de acabar con el problema que arrastraba desde que comenzó ese fin de semana. Sus manos se ocuparon con gran atención de mis pechos, haciéndome respirar con más dificultad y gemir ante su contacto.

Deslizó su pierna unos centímetros hacia arriba, poniendo en contacto su muslo con mi centro, acto que me robó un gemido desesperado y provocó el movimiento automático de mis caderas que buscaban un mayor contacto. Naomi fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar a la tira de mi ropa interior. Desde esa posición elevó su mirada para clavarla en mis ojos. Y así, sin romper el contacto visual, agarró la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo con los dientes, para deslizarla por mis piernas. Acto seguido, volvió a retomar su posición entre mis piernas para hacer un único, simple y placentero recorrido con su lengua sobre la zona de mi cuerpo que mas atención necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Te veo preparadísima Ems, me encanta – me dijo con el tono de voz más ronco que jamás había llegado a escuchar por su parte. Naomi me estaba volviendo loca y al escucharla llamarme Ems la locura se apoderó de mí. Volvió a dirigir su boca a su posición anterior, cumpliendo como nunca antes mis demandas y llevándome cada vez más cerca del séptimo cielo a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Aumentó el ritmo de sus actos, esparciendo una sensación placentera por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, hasta llevarme a un punto de éxtasis y placer absoluto, sellándolo con el grito de su nombre.

El cansancio recorría mi cuerpo. Nos encontrábamos recostadas en el suelo, cubiertas con nuestros abrigos como si de mantas se trataran. Naomi me tenía abrazada, sin ninguna intención de dejarme ir.

- Ha sido fantástico Naoms – aseguré a mi rubia preferida.

- Naoms … - dijo con una sonrisa -¡Me encanta! – dijo volviendo a sellar nuestros labios.

- Si, Naoms. Me llamaste Ems, cosa que me encanta, así que … - Naomi volvió a sonreírme, fundiendo sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo especial, con los míos - ¿Cómo me puedes gustar tanto? Ten cuidado porqué creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti – declaré tímidamente.

- No tengo ningún miedo a tu amor, es más, creo que me encanta –

Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Y así, entre los brazos de Naomi y con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro me dormí, sin importarme el estar durmiendo en el suelo de un bosque y la incomodidad que eso conllevaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Solo te lo voy a advertir una vez y escúchame atentamente. ¡Aléjate de ella! – escuché murmullos mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del sol – ¡Es simple, ella no es así! – aun adormecida adiviné que era Katie la que estaba hablando y sonaba furiosa - ¡Aléjate de ella! -

- ¿Qué no es ella Katie? ¿Qué no es? – reconocí la voz de Naomi y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba entre sus brazos - ¿No es una chica a la que le gusta o, incluso me atrevería a decir, enamorada de otra? ¿Qué no es? –

- No sabe lo que hace, ella no es así. ¡No lo es! – algo asustada por lo que estaba pasando, me levanté y me fui aproximando al lugar donde provenían los gritos, para encontrarme a mi hermana y Naomi discutiendo acaloradamente – Solo eres otra de sus entupidas confusiones – la mirada de Katie entró en contacto conmigo – Aquí estas Emily. Díselo, dile que solo es una confusión, que no te interesa de ese modo, que se aleje de ti –

- ¡No digas nada Ems! Eres bastante mayorcita como para ocuparte tú y, repito, únicamente tú de tus acciones y sentimientos. No tienes porque responder a tu hermana en estos asuntos, solamente es cosa tuya – podía ver lo insegura que estaba Naomi a través de sus ojos.

- ¿Ems? Por favor … - se mofó Katie - ¡Vamos, díselo! Te conozco, no es así como te sientes –

- ¡No es de tu propiedad Katie! ¡No es tu perro, es tu hermana joder! – replicó una furiosa Naomi.

- ¡Ya basta! – grité ya harta – Si tanto os importo podrías dejar de ponerme las cosas difíciles. Katie, soy como soy y no hay más que decir. Naomi yo … -

- ¡Exacto! Eres como eres y tú no eres una asquerosa lesbiana enamorada de cierta rubia – interrumpió mi hermana quien parecía estar enfadada, muy enfadada.

- ¿Por qué la tratas así? – preguntó Naomi molesta. Su pelea continuó, dejándome a mi sin oportunidad de manifestar como realmente me sentía. Estaba harta, realmente harta de todo el mundo y escapé corriendo, dejándolas a ambas discutiendo a mis espaldas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pues otro capitulo más de esta historia. Como siempre os pido disculpas por haceros esperar tanto mis actualizaciones, pero intento actualizar tan rápido como me es posible.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, me alegran mucho!**

**Un bes****azo! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naomi POV:**

¿Podríais hacer el gran favor de darle el placer a mis oídos de disfrutar de la ausencia de vuestros chillidos, por favor? No sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero el objeto de vuestra disputa, y con ello me refiero a Emily, hace rato que no está entre nosotras. ¡Abrid lo ojos! – como consecuencia a las palabras de Effy, permití que mis ojos vagaran por el espacio en el que nos encontrábamos, en busca de Emily – Ahora espabilad, no tardaremos mucho en volver a casa –

Effy caminaba con los brazos cruzados, protegiendo su cuerpo del ligero frio ante el que nos encontrábamos, en dirección a su tienda de campaña para acabar de recogerlo todo. Rápidamente, corrí hacia su lado y agarré su brazo para pararla y recibir su completa atención.

¿Dónde está Emily? –

Se ha ido hace rato, mientras tú estabas metida en esa tan interesante disputa – dijo con un tono indiferente – Naomi, ella está bien. Mira, recoge tus cosas y en unas horas estarás a escasos minutos de distancia de ella y, si es lo que pretendes, podrás arreglar las cosas – sus palabras me sorprendieron mucho, ¿de qué cosas estaba enterada Effy? Parecía que sabía mucho más de lo que me suponía.

Tu … ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –

Servidora está enterada de todo – acompañó sus palabras de un guiño – Ahora espabila porque como dentro de unos minutos no estés lista nos largamos sin ti y lo digo muy en serio –

Effy volvió a emprender su camino y yo la seguía, dispuesta a recoger mis cosas y volver hacia donde, realmente, quería estar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Emily POV:**

Sintiéndome realmente indiferente, decidí marcharme y dejar atrás esa pequeña excursión que había provocado la caída en picado de mi buen estado de ánimo. Llamé a Cook, quien una media hora después ya había llegado en mi busca.

Cierto era que Cook no era la mejor de las personas. Concretamente, Cook se podría describir como una persona que deja mucho que desear y que únicamente le interesa una cosa: vivir la vida. No éramos muy buenos amigos, pero era la persona indicada para ayudarme a sacar las preocupaciones de mi mente. Y ahí estaba, en el salón de su departamento, con un vaso repleto hasta arriba de alcohol y varias botellas vacías a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar la felicidad momentánea gracias a esa substancia. Mi móvil yacía en la mesa del comedor, con miles de llamadas y mensajes ignorados.

¿Sabes que Cook? No me importa. No me importa su ignorancia hacia mi persona, no me importa nada –

Aquí creo que hay algo de lo que no estoy enterado, ¡escúpelo Emily! –

¿Sabes lo que es sentir por un momento que puedes rozar el cielo con tus dedos como consecuencia de la felicidad que sientes? Pero luego … luego … - lancé un grito de impotencia, ¿por qué me tenía que importar todo tanto incluso no estando en mis completas facultades? – Luego vuelves a la realidad y descubres que te encuentras en un pozo sin fondo, en el espacio más cruel, oscuro e inhóspito del mundo –

Emily, no todo en la vida es tan bonito como parece. Disfruta de lo que tienes y, si no tienes algo que quieres, lucha por ello … - mi móvil volvió a inundar de sonido el apartamento, esta vez era un mensaje que seguiría en modalidad no leído en la bandeja de entrada - ¿Quieres coger el teléfono de una puñetera vez? Escapar de los problemas es una manera de retrasar la solución de los mismos – las palabras de Cook me dieron que pensar. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de valerme por mi misma cuando seguía escapando de los problemas?

Me excusé con Cook y me fui al baño, necesitaba despejar mi mente. Sentía una confusión enorme en mi cabeza y el alcohol en mi cuerpo no hacía de muy buena ayuda en esos momentos. Las palabras de Cook mantenían una gran presión en mi cerebro, al igual que el incesable sonido de mi móvil. Apoyé mis manos sobre la pica, solté aire intentando soltar así todo tipo de malestar en mi cuerpo, pero, como era de esperar, no funcionó. Deje correr el agua y comencé a mojarme la nuca y la cara, intentando calmar mi situación.

Algo mas despejada salí del baño. Parecía no haber rastro de Cook y lo único que pude encontrar en el comedor fue a una chica de espaldas, con su hermosa cabellera rubia. Sabia quien era, esa cabellera y cuerpo donde múltiples veces durante este poco tiempo habían sido enredadas mis manos eran inconfundibles. Algo insegura y con una voz llena de vulnerabilidad que me sorprendió a mi misma procedí a hablar.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Siento mucho haceros esperar tanto. Solo os puedo dar las mismas excusas, que son ciertas, de siempre: estudios y poco tiempo libre. La verdad es que sufrí un pequeño bloqueo y me costó bastante escribir este capítulo. Aun así, tampoco me convence mucho el resultado aunque, claro está, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois geniales!**

**Un besazo! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**NAOMI POV:**

Había logrado sacar a Cook de su propio hogar, tenía que conseguir arreglar las cosas, lo necesitaba. En el momento en que la vi se me derrumbó el alma. No me importaba que su pelo estuviera ligeramente despeinado o que su maquillaje reposara en cada parte errónea de su rostro, ella seguía estando preciosa. Pero esos ojos, eso ojos hinchados y enrojecidos me destrozaron. Había llorado y odiaba que fuera por mi culpa.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

- Yo, yo… ¡Puf! Lo siento ¿vale? Tendría que haber cerrado el pico pero no pude evitarlo –

- ¿No pudiste evitarlo? ¡Joder Naomi! Te quejas de cómo me trata mi hermana y ¿cómo piensas que me sentí cuando hablabais de mí como si no estuviera presente? Estaba allí, justo delante –

- Lo siento –

- Eso ya lo has dicho. Odio esto, ¿vale? No poder ser yo misma y que todo me salga mal. Mis padres me matarían, mi propia hermana no puede ni aceptarlo y encima… encima yo… -

- Tú… - la incité a que siguiera, mientras acariciaba con total delicadeza sus brazos, ahora cruzados contra su pecho.

"Demasiado cerca", pensé en el momento en que levantó su cabeza para mirarme. Había reducido esa distancia que hacía unos minutos nos separada y ahora estaba frente a ella, cara a cara – Yo… ¡Joder! Me gustas, ¿vale? –

- Nada nuevo – respondí entre pequeñas risas mientras la acercaba mas a mi cuerpo, cobijándola entre mis brazos en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Ya te quiero –

No le pude contestar con otro te quiero, nunca antes lo había dicho y era algo difícil para mí. Fue escuchar el te quiero de sus labios y notar como mi corazón alcanzaba una nueva velocidad y mi cuerpo se hallaba inmerso en un nuevo mundo de paz y tranquilidad, un mundo donde solo existíamos ella y yo.

- No hace falta que me quieras o que me lo digas. Naomi, sé que acabaré enamorándome de ti, al menos más que ahora, porque te aseguro que estoy empezando a sucumbir ante ti –

- Yo… - el estúpido te quiero se hallaba encerrado en mis adentros. No le podía decir nada, no sabía cómo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no hace falta que digas nada, no hace falta –

Perfecta a su manera y capaz de volverme loca. Capturé sus labios con los míos, en un contacto suave, cariñoso. Acarició con su lengua mi labio inferior, demandando un acceso que rápidamente le fue concedido y dando por iniciado un frenesí de besos. Acariciaba sutilmente parte de mi cadera, haciéndome perder la cabeza por completo, mientras yo dirigía mis manos a su espalda, dejando que las puntas de mis dedos comenzaran a perderse bajo su camiseta, robándole suspiros desde el segundo en el que las yemas de mis dedos entraron en contacto con su piel.

Ya sin aire me aparté lentamente de sus labios, mientras ella dirigía los suyos hacia mi cuello donde fue dejando pequeños besos.

- Me encantas – logre articular a duras penas. No era un te quiero, pero por algo se empieza.

Mordí mi labio, intentando silenciar los sollozos que batallaban por salir de mis adentros, mientras posaba mis manos entre su cabello, manteniéndola bien unida a mi cuello. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia el frente hasta que la parte posterior de mis rodillas golpeó el sofá del salón, haciendo que mi cuerpo se desplomara sobre él. Emily continuó su camino, reposando todo su peso sobre mi regazo con cada una de sus rodillas al lado de mis muslos.

Aprovechando que nuestros labios seguían desconectados, aunque no por mucho más rato, conecté mi mirada con la suya. Lejos estaban aquellos ojos entristecidos y con rastros de lágrimas que me había encontrado minutos antes, ahora irradiaban lujuria, un desenfreno total mezclado con la alegría que siempre había sido dueña de sus ojos. Volvió a inclinar su cabeza, volviendo a conectar nuestros labios con un deseo salvaje. Mis manos se dirigieron automáticamente a su trasero, aplicando una ligera presión en esa parte de su cuerpo que provocó un gruñido de satisfacción en Emily. Seguí aplicando más presión en su cuerpo, acercándola poco a poco a mí.

Loca por volver a rozar su piel con mis labios, comencé a besar su cuello, jugando con mi lengua al ritmo que marcaba su pulso. Enterré una de mis manos bajo su camiseta, comenzando a acariciar su vientre que se tensaba ante el contacto. Poco a poco fue cambiando el recorrido de mi mano, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al contorno de su sujetador y comencé a jugar con sus pechos por el encima del propio tejido. Emily volvió a dirigir mis labios hacia los suyos, conectándolos con una pasión desbordante.

- ¡Uooh chicas! No interrumpiré algo, ¿no? –

Cook hacia acto de presencia en el momento más oportuno. Yo lo miraba desde el sofá, con mi pelirroja aun encima mío y regalándole una mirada que oscilaba entre la frustración o el enfado absoluto. Emily enterró su rostro en el hueco que dejaba la separación entre mi hombro y mi cuello, abrazándose a mi cintura.

- ¡No, nada! – respondí con mi sarcasmo en su grado más elevado.

Emily decidió dejar de arrinconarme contra el sofá y para mi desgracia decidió sentarse a mi lado. Ya extrañando la cercanía de su cuerpo, la acerqué más a mí, haciendo reposar sus piernas sobre mi regazo y abrazando con un brazo su cintura.

- Ya… - respondió Cook.

¿Quién se iba a tragar que no había pasado nada en su salón? La propia lujuria, mi pecado capital preferido donde los haya, había arrasado su salón. Revistas, digamos no recomendadas para niños, yacían en el suelo, la funda del sofá había acabado completamente desencajada y el color que reflejaban nuestras mejillas, junto a nuestros labios hinchados, la ropa totalmente alborotada y nuestros peinados completamente inexistentes, daban pie a la absoluta evidencia.

- Bueno, he traído la cena. ¡Hamburguesas para todos! –

El principio de la cena había sido bastante incomodo. Seguíamos alteradas por nuestra pequeña sesión de pasión incontrolable y los comentarios de Cook no ayudaban mucho. ¡Ese chico solo pensaba en sexo!

Ya habíamos acabado de cenar. Debo admitir que mi odio hacia Cook hizo su acto de presencia en el momento en el que nos interrumpió y que ese odio aumentó gracias a la miraba lasciva que siempre presentaba. Pero el chico se había ganado su perdón, había acogido a Emily cuando yo fui una completa idiota y me caía bien, bastante bien para ser sinceros.

Era tarde y Cook nos ofreció quedarnos a dormir en su casa. Emily aceptó enseguida, mientras yo no había acabado de decidir mi respuesta. Emily me miró y sus ojos me dejaron completamente muda. Se acercó poco a poco a mí, sin apartar su mirada.

- Ven a dormir conmigo – susurró cerca de mi oído y me estremecí.

- Va.. – carraspeé, intentando aclarar mi garganta y poder producir algún sonido entendible. Ante la imposibilidad de tal cosa, opté por asentir con mi cabeza. ¿Quien en su sano juicio rechazaría una noche junto a Emily?

Preparamos el sofá, soporte previo de nuestra pasión, para dormir cómodamente. Mientras extendía la parte inferior del sofá para convertirlo en nuestra ansiada cama, sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Al sentir la presión de un cuerpo sobre mi espalda sonreí. Giré aun entre sus brazos, hasta quedar cara a cara. Ascendí mis manos hasta sus mejillas, acariciándola delicadamente.

- Voilà! Ahí tiene la señorita su lecho –

Ella sonrió, como me encantaba que fuera la razón de sus sonrisas.

- Merci! – respondió apretujándome más contra ella – Mmmm… ¿Cómo podría pagarle tan servicial detalle? –

- No sé, no sé… Sorpréndame –

Dicho y hecho. Sus labios volvieron a adueñarse de los míos. Empezó con un roce suave, lleno de delicadeza y mezclado con sonrisas incontenibles. La intensidad del beso fue subiendo rápidamente, hasta que nuestras leguas danzaban juntas y nuestras bocas luchaban por esa expedición eterna, por no separarse nunca. Me separé, ¡estúpida necesidad de respirar! Rápidamente volví a besar cariñosamente su labio inferior, dando pie a otra sesión de besos inocentes, llenos de cariño.

- ¡Hey, quieta ahí tigre! – dije después de notar su notable bostezo.

- ¿Qué? – contestó notablemente confundida, aun perdida en nuestro beso.

- Estas cansada. Que… - besé su frente - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? –

Un puchero adornó sus labios y rápidamente lo besé.

- No – contestó mientras otro bostezo hacia acto de presencia, haciéndome sonreír.

- Si. Estas cansada y no importa, podremos compartir mas momentos como este, ¿vale? –

Emily acabó accediendo. Nos introducimos bajo las sabanas y se abrazó a mi cuerpo a las puertas ya del sueño.

- Buenas noches Naoms –

- Buenas noches –

Su cuerpo descansaba ligeramente sobre el mío, su rostro estaba enterrado en mi cuello y su respiración contra mi piel, me tranquilizaba por completo. Besé su cabeza y cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa presa de mis labios. La tenía entre mis brazos y eso me hacia feliz.


End file.
